Existence
by elven sun21
Summary: Mick St. John has never enjoyed being a vampire yet he protects the world from them. How long until he gets tired of being looked at and dealing with being a monster?
1. Chapter 1

You know,

Sometimes I wonder if maybe I could just end this life, no that's not the word for this hell of a life _Existence, that sounds right. _And in my years of, _existence _I have learned that love is fickle and not to be messed with. Of course being turned into a monster by your wife on your wedding night can do that to you. Anyway, eventually you learn that you can only trust the ones who are your friends, like mine, Josef. But every once in a while

Josef will tell me one of his wise 400 year old tales. Also, if you know a person you saved when they were a child from a sick wife that kidnapped a child just to start a family with you, you might want to kill the wife before she kills you. But it would be a good idea to keep tabs on her. In my case it's Beth Turner a girl, no, woman who works at buzzwire , the internet news. But as a vampire, you must have a job that is more……

Isolated like a Private Investigator. By the way my name is Mick St. John,

And I AM a P.I. But I don't investigate just any homicide I uncover the work of vampires. There are always ways to know like if your victim is drained of his or her blood, there's a hint, or its neck being split and his body half eaten. But my favorite the one were the body gets up and walks away.


	2. heart breaker

It was July 21 2007; I was investigating a homicide in a house on 5th and Nixon. As I pulled up the first thing I noticed was there was a scent of silver. It burned my nose as I sniffed guessing the crime scene image. Maybe it's not so bad, maybe the killer just used silverware like a kitchen knife and it was just a coincidence that silver is poison to vamps and that the suspect and victim are _only_ human. But as I walked to the street corner I smelled non other than the scent of a vamp. A new reckless one too, probably still desperate to find something that has taste. I knew because all newbie's are the same, they try to suck the prey's blood until he finally gets taste to satisfy the thirst, _the thirst, the thing that drives vampires crazy and sometimes to death_.

I took a deep breath before I walked in, I reached for the handle and I opened very slowly the room was dark and I looked down and found a man with bright blonde hair laying in a puddle of blood, but to my horror a silver knife was sticking from his chest, I simply shrugged and moved to the next room, you kind' a get used to it after a little while.

But a shock to me was that the man with blonde hair did not smell vamp at all.

I smelled the next room before I entered; it smelled even stronger in blood than the last.

I walked in and looked quickly away. I didn't want to look at it anymore it was too much, I felt nocuous, like I was ready to die. Inside that room, there was a girl who if my senses are right killed by a vamp. But she had a knife in her heart like the man in the living room. I had to smell one more time, I smelled….. Vamp like it was still in the room. The girl had to be maybe 9 or 10 years old and if the killer is still in the house than I want to kill that son of a… "Hey Mick" said a familiar voice who I recognized immediately. The one human who knows my secret, "her guardian angel", as she said. But I only saved her once when she was little. " Hey Beth" "oh God" she said covering her mouth in horror.

"Ill sees you at my place in about an hour." "ok" she said, never leaving her eyes from the little girl. I pulled out my cell phone, calling an inside source at the crime lab a half hour later and asked what he had and he said, "Well it was diffidently a vamp, that's for sure, The man was human; he didn't have any other wounds except the bite and the stake.

"What, a bite _and_ stake" "yea, the man was vamp before he was killed.

But the girl, she has a fresh bite and of course the stake but it looked like she was turned

Before she died." "Ok, thanks" I put my cell phone in my pocket. What kind of monster turns his victim, and then kills it. Well, I know one person who knows everything there is to know about the vampire world because he's been in it for over 400 years. Finally, I arrived at my destination. Josef's house. Or apartment/skyscraper. Whatever. I walked through the doors and I went up the elevators. I got to the 20th floor and saw Josef immediately. "hey pal, you need some elevator music, it's a long way up." I said as he poured me a drink at the mini bar in his room. "So, what do you need Mick" he said his voice calm as ever. "I need to know who has been newly turned and has been heavy on the blood." "Heavy on blood"? "Yea at the scene I smelled blood all over but both victims were vamps." "Well there was this one guy who was weird and kept on babbling about how 'she broke my heart so I'll take hers' said Josef now realizing what it meant.

" But the only girl at the scene was the little girl. Maybe she was adopted and he wanted her back. Thanks Josef" He nodded as he downed the last bit of blood of which I did not touch. I called my source at the crime lab, "Yea Mick" ,he said " The girls birth name is

Elizabeth Cordillera. But she was adopted and her name changed to Elizabeth Menlo.

Ok run checks on the father and her biological too. I drove past a few bars and I urged to see Beth. I hadn't seen her since the scene of the crime. I am still haunted by her face as she saw that girl. I called her but got no answer. About an hour past and I got the call for the biological. Ben Cordillera, 57 North Street. I was only 10 miles from there. But those 10 minutes I was planning what I would do to him if I caught him. I was there. I would take a deep breath but there's no need to breath. I approached the door. I pulled out my gun and turned the handle, but as I did a smell of blood, vamp and a lot of silver was in the air. I looked inside and saw I dimly lit room with no furniture.

I looked at the walls and discovered a woman who looked about thirty, with a silver steak through her chest, I ran to her to take it out but I was surprised to find noise of dripping. I looked to my left, nothing, my right, nothing, behind me……….. nothing. Only one left,

Up. I looked up slowly and saw a man with a black goatee and was ready to kill judging from his eyes. He leapt, swiping a part of my right hand and knocking the gun out of my hands. He looked at me and said "Like what I done to the place"? This time I leapt at him, withdrawing a stake from my coat and lunging it into his heart. "No, but you willl make a fine addition." He fell and I walked away. Case closed.


End file.
